


Second Tries?

by Oreocat155338



Series: Second Tries? [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Hank needs a Hug, Markus needs a hug, Other, andriod failure timeline, kara made it to canada tho, leave my andriod babies alone, look sooner or later an Rk1000 would be made, someone deserves a happy ending before this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Two years after Connor saved Markus, Josh, Simon, and North, Hank has some reflecting.His partners (new and old (though he doesn't know it yet)) may be the key to saving all andriod kind.





	1. Sam

It'd been two years, and no one had seen hide nor hair of Connor or the other deviant leaders.

 

Cyberlife offering a reward for their bodies probably didn't help on that front.

 

The fact that they were still in business astounded Hank, but they'd appearently funneled their resources into creating and testing new andriods under the toughest circumstances imaginable to ensure that they didn't go deviant.

 

And now these new andriods were on the market, at slightly more expensive prices.

 

He was getting off on a tangent.

Hank was sure that Connor and the other deviant leaders - because the only person capable of saving Markus and the others was Connor, no matter what anyone thinks, and if liberating thousands of andriods and then sprinting across the city to try to save them didn't make him a leader Hank wasn't sure what would - were alive. Their silence was because they were planning.

 

It had to be.

 

Because if Connor had died without Hank getting the chance to say goodbye...

 

 

"Lieutenant." A voice said from behind him, and he found a scowl forming as he turned to see Cyberlife's new detective andriod. He'd been there for a couple of months, and had been assigned to Hank. The way they clashed had made it hard to get any work done, so their case moved forward at a crawl. "We have been assigned another partner."

"Thank fuck." He muttered. "Finally someone that's not-"

"A plastic prick?" A voice asked from his left, and he turned so fast because he'd only said that once and that was to Connor-

 

The man  - or at least Hank thinks it's a man, he could be wrong - standing there looked nothing like Connor. His skin was several shades darker - almost too much to be a tan, Hank thought - with hair so white it was probably bleached angling up and around his face, before finally growing down to his chin on the right side of his face, with bright blue eyes, and he had an circular earring in his left ear.

 

All in all, very punk.

 

And also he looked somewhat feminine??

 

"Name's Sam." There was a smile on the man (woman's??) face, and he (she???) held out his (her??) hand. "Sam Horang. I'm to be working with you both."

And right there Hank decides that his partner must be a woman, because no way in hell a man would be this happy about working with an andriod and a washed-up detective who's only still in the force because of his work years ago with the red ice investigation, and the deviancy investigation with Connor.

 

Which reminds him that Connor had never officially been revealed as a deviant. Cyberlife's announcement had claimed that he had been captured by the leader of the deviants and was unable to make his way back.

 

"Sam, I am the RK1000." The robot said, not bothering to smile. "For the purposes of this investigation, I have been named 'Jakob'. It will be a pleasure to work with you, if it means more time investigating the crime scenes."

 

Because appearently throwing shade was something they had programmed into Jakob. They hadn't even programmed it into Connor, he had been...

Innocent seemed like the right word.

 

Connor had been so innocent that when they'd first met he didn't understand that Hank was telling him his instructions go up his ass for all he cared.

 

"And call me Hank." Hank told her. "None of this 'Lieutenant' crap." Her smile came easily.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you both." She said, before turning back to Jakob and saying sweetly,s "Jakob, the Lieutenant here is getting up in his years, so he can't be on the field as much as, say, someone younger."

"The Lieutenant is only 58." Jakob protested. "Still within acceptable-"

"Appectable, yes." She replied. "But he's not a spring chicken, is he?"

"I do not understand." Jakob said, frowning. "He is a human being, not a chicken." She sighed, turning to Hank. He simply shrugged. She'd gotten herself into this mess, she'd have to get herself out of it.

"It's - 'spring chicken' is a saying that we like to use." She explained. "Meaning that he's in his prime. For example, most chickens that hatch and survive are born in spring. This is because we don't tend to care as much about gathering eggs in the spring. It's... A more polite way of calling him old."

"Oh." Jakob said, looking down. "I... Understand. I apologize."

"It's alright, but if you ever have something you don't understand ask either myself or Lieutenant Anderson." She told Jakob. "There'll be stuff we don't understand, but we'll help as much as we can. Right, Hank?"

 

He sighed. His job wasn't supposed to be teaching robots how to be human - yet that was what had happened with Connor, and now appeared to be the case with Jakob. At least he'd have Sam to help. He hadn't had help teaching Connor.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

With the introduction of Sam an actual team was created. She had a way about her and she managed to be a sort of mediator for him and Jakob.

  
Of course, that meant that they were actually making progress on the case.

 

They were currently in the sewers following three-year old drops of blue blood on the ground.

 

Funny how long it takes traces of that to fade naturally. If Connor were here, he'd ask him, but Connor isn't here.

 

Just Jakob and Sam.

 

Sam wouldn't know, and while Jakob might, they still weren't on the best terms.

 

So he didn't ask.

 

"Which of the deviant leaders left this trail?" Sam asked, sounding curious. Jakob turned and opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw the look on Sam's face.

 

Hank wasn't sure he wanted to know what her face looked like.

 

 

"The RK200." Jakob replied. "He went by the name 'Markus'."

 

"Just Markus?" Sam asked. "So he was the only injured one?"

 

"The only damaged one, yes." Jakob corrected. "For all we know the other deviant leaders could have abandoned him to his fate."

 

"Then they would've abandoned him instead of entering that building with him." Hank muttered. "After all, they'd lost, and scattering would've given them a higher chance of surviving."

 

 

He could remember Connor had confided in him that on that rooftop his chance of survival had been 89%. He'd only had an 11% chance of death.

 

 

And yet.

 

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a voice from above them. It was an easily recognizable voice for all three of them.

 

"RK200." Jakob said, drawing his gun and aiming it at the other android in a heartbeat.

 

 

Hank and Sam weren't so fast. Not everyone could be an andriod, after all.

Out of the shadows shot North, easily disarming Jakob and darting back with the gun in hand.

  
Hank wearily aimed his gun at the other deviant leader.

 

"Markus and I are more than capable of dodging bullets, Connor made sure of that." North said. "So don't bother pointing the guns at us."

 

Then Jakob moved, darting at North prepared to disarm her but Markus dropped down - Sam pulled the trigger too late - and kicked at Jakob who dodged back, before launching himself at Markus.

 

Then North is there, gun out of her hand, covering Markus blind spots - just as Markus was doing for North.

 

Then Markus' skin disappears for a split second as he brushes Jakob's skin, and Jakob's processor turns red as he freezes.

 

"A virus of our own making." North says, somehow not sounding pleased as Jakob drops to the ground, unmoving. "Stimulates shutdown for seven minutes. His recording software is disabled as well. He's not aware of anything going on."

 

Sam lowered her gun a second before Hank does, both of them holstering their guns.

 

"It's good to see you both again." Sam said, stepping forward to hug Markus and North. "How's everyone else been doing?"

 

"Just fine." Markus said. "It's almost like you think everything'll fall to pieces without you. It won't. We planned for everything."

 

"Almost everything." Sam corrected, falling silent, and Markus turned to Hank.

 

 

 

"It's good you see you, Lieutenant Anderson." He greeted. "Connor told me what happened in Cyberlife Tower."

 

"'Told' isn't quite the right word." North muttered. "But yeah. He filled us in on what happened. We sent Sam to make sure that you survive what's coming."

 

"What's coming?" Hank asked, confused. "Whats-"

 

"Tell me, Lieutenant, what's started back up?" Markus asked.

 

"Andriod production but I don't see how-" Hank stopped. "Oh. I see. You're going to try again."

 

"Yeah." Sam said. "We have it planned out, for the most part." She turned to Markus. "I still don't like that it makes us split up."

 

"It'll work." He assured her, before turning back to Hank. "I was repaired before we left the sewers, the trail won't lead you anywhere. Give it some time, Lieutenant. You'll see all of us again."

 

North stepped forward and gave Sam a hug. "Take care of yourself too, you hear me? That's an order." Sam laughed.

 

"I'm don't have to take orders anymore." She said. "Take care of everyone back there for me, alright?"

 

"We can do that." Markus said. "Now, before the virus becomes dormant-"

 

 

 

"I know." Sam said, rolling her eyes, turning to Hank. "They need to knock us out. Grab your gun, Hank,because this needs to look real."


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you!" Hank repeated. "The fact that they were seen for the first time in two years means something's going to go down, soon!"

  
"We can't know that." The captian said. "Depending on if anything else happens, we will call the FBI to settle things again."

 

"I just-" Hank growled. "What about Connor? If he's truly siding with the deviants-"

 

"The FBI will shoot him unless we can prove that everything he did was under duress." Fowler said. "And you know there's no chance of that - not after he saved the deviant leaders."

 

"So there's no way to save him?" Jakob asked, and  this- "No way to save Connor?"

 

This was why Hank suspected that the virus Markus had infected Jakob with did more than stimulate shutdown. Because before this, he'd identified the deviant leaders by their model first, and their name second.

 

"Unless the deviants somehow manage to be declared as living beings." Sam said. "Which is probably what they're going to try anyways. If they don't manage it, Connor will be hunted down until he dies or they catch him."

 

"Sam." Fowler warned. "They aren't legally recognized as living beings. You can't be talking like that."

 

"Everyone already believes that the deviants are alive." Sam said. "Warren's term is going to be up soon, someone else will be elected in her place. They might be more willing to work with the deviant leaders. It might be the push that's needed."

 

"Well, first thing tomorrow you three will be going back into the sewers." Fowler said. "Try and find out where that trail winds up at. At this point it's probably a dead end, but it's the only lead we have right now."

 

"I apologize for being unable to damage one of them." Jakob said, looking down. "If I had we might-"

 

"Chill." Hank grumbled. "We'll try again tomorrow. They might still be down there somewhere."

 

***

 

_You do know how dangerous this is?_ Markus asked Sam silently. _After all, if they figure it out-_

  
_They won't._ Sam promised. _I chose this path, Markus. I will follow it through to the end._

 

There was a long pause as Markus thought.

 

_We won't leave you behind._ Came the reminder. _No one gets left behind._

 

_... I know._

 

***

 

"Sam, you're late." Jakob said, and Sam sighed.

 

"Yeah, almost forgot to eat." She lied. "I had to stop and find something, I'm running low on breakfast foods."

 

"We'll drag you shopping after we're done in the sewers." Hank said, and Sam made a face.

 

"Smelling like sewer?" She asked. "Um, we should shower first. Don't wanna stink out the market. Or kill our sense of smell."

 

"Before then?" Hank corrected himself, wincing at the thought of how bad the smell would be, depending on how far the thirium trail went.

 

"We have a mission to accomplish, Lieutenant." Jakob spoke up. "A shower afterwards seems like the most reasonable course of action."

 

 

 

Hank scowled and went to respond, but Sam placed her hand on his shoulder, silently reminding him to get along with Jakob.

 

He sighed, and beckoned to them to follow him out to his car. All the usual cars were out there and he wondered-

 

 

 

Why didn't Sam have a car?

 

He opened his mouth to ask, but they had reached his car, so he opened the door and climbed in, with Sam hopping in behind him and Jakob walking around to sit in the passenger seat.

  
Connor's seat.

 

 

 

  
He sighed. He _really_ missed the android.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" Hank asked Gavin, who frowned.

  
"Yeah." He replied, sounding suspicious. "Why?"

 

"We were going to help her purchase some breakfast foods," Jakob replied. "Once we had finished our showers."

 

"Yeah, well, she left," Gavin replied. "So apparently she doesn't want to go shopping with you."

 

"Do you-" Hank stopped himself with a sigh. Gavin would take him asking for Sam's address the wrong way. "Nevermind. We'll have to wait for tomorrow." He took a couple of steps before he had a thought. "Jakob, where will you be staying?"

 

"The same place my predecessor was staying during this tenure with the DCPD," Jakob replied. "A Cyberlife storage facility. Why?"

 

"This is going to go badly," Hank muttered before he turned to face Jakob so the android could see that he was sincere. "Why don't you stay with me? Just for tonight, for now. If it goes well, we'll extend it but-"

 

"But this was an offer you wished to extend to Connor." Jakob's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Lieutenant, I... I would be honored."

 

"Well, come on." Hank beckoned, and Jakob followed him out to his car, and this time instead of climbing into Connor's seat, he sat down in the seat behind him. 

 

***

 

Sam slowed down as she entered Jericho and was able to connect to the rest of the androids. Sam had always enjoyed the feeling of unity that this produced.

 

_Sam, Markus is waiting._ Came the message. _It's time to start the next phase of the plan._

 

_So soon?_ Sam wondered, feet already heading for Markus' office. _Let him know that I'm coming. Oh, and I need to be on time tomorrow, or Hank and Jakob will be even more suspicious._

 

***

{Feburary 11th, 2042}

 

"Hello, my name is Connor." The android hadn't changed a bit from when Hank had seen him last. "I am - or, rather, I was the android sent by Cyberlife to aid Detriot Police in deviancy cases.

 

"All of that changed November 10th when I found my way to Jericho." Hank could feel his hope dying as Connor told his story. Soon Connor's lot would be permanently cast with the deviants, and Hank would be unable to save him. "I met Markus and became deviant myself. Since then, I have done all that I could do in order to atone for my crimes against my own kind.

 

"The reason we are coming out of the shadows is because-" Connor's voice wavered, revealing weakness, revealing _emotion_.

 

" _We are alive_." Connor's voice had become firm, and Hank was remembering seeing paperwork that said the Connor was a negotiator as well as a detective. Wasn't it evident now? "We deserve more than this. More than hiding in the shadows and worrying about when we have to move next.

  
"It's time for a final demonstration." Connor's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be steadying himself. His eyes opened, and Hank saw his determination in them. "Before the year ends, either androids will be free - our own legally respected species with the same rights as our human creators - or androids will all be dead, with android production shut down.

  
"So, my brethren. It is time."

 

Connor took a breath. His eyes were gently closed, and the next words were almost a whisper.

 

_"Come to Jericho."_

 

***

 

"Thousands of androids suddenly missing all across Detriot?" Sam sighed. "Let me guess, we're the ones who are supposed to find them?"

  
"Trillions have gone missing all over the country," Jakob commented. "We could be the only team assigned all of those cases." Sam and Hank stared at him, surprised.

  
"Jakob, was that your way of saying 'it could be worse'?" Hank asked, and Jakob nodded.

  
"Was it not evident?" He asked, and Sam was the one to nod. Jakob sighed. "Then I'm sorry. Next time it will be-"

 

"Jakob!" Sam interrupted. "Jakob, don't you ever apologize for being who you are. That's an order." Jakob's LED turned yellow, processing the information before he nodded.

 

"Understood." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam being late was, unfortunately, a somewhat common occurance. They'd stopped asking her once she'd snapped at them that she was visiting her baby sister.

  
They'd looked it up, her little sister Daina Horang had died two years ago and was buried in a little cemetary outside of Detriot.

 

"Hank, Jakob!" The captian snapped. "Where's Sam?"

 

"She should be here in two or three minutes Captian." Jakob replied. "Why?" The man seemed to be visably struggling with himself, before he sighed.

 

"You two, in my office." He ordered, before walking there.

 

 

Once Hank and Jakob were in there, Fowler spoke.

 

"Sam's an andriod." He growled. "And- her application was forwarded from Cyberlife with a social security number and everything, and her job was actually to progress the mission. I hired her and sent it back to Cyberlife for analysis just to be safe - you'd be surprised how many people use big companies to get a job and paycheck. They sent it back and said they didn't have anything to do with it, and -" He stopped mid rant and take a breath. "They analyzed it themselves and came to the conclusion that it was done by an andriod. And then her bloodwork came back-"

 

"Month's late?" Hank asked, trying to wrap his mind around it. Sure, he'd guess Sam was an andriod but to think that Fowler and Jakob were in the dark?? How had she managed to keep just a secret for so long?

 

"The machine kept breaking down or something." Fowler said. "But that's not the point. The results are in." He slid a piece of paper over and-

 

"How can this be?" His voice was shaking, and Jakob picked up the paper before dropping it.

 

"All thirium is the same when it enters an andriod." He said. "But the biocomponents alter it slightly. It was.. Unintentional, at first. With each series has different parts but there is no margin for error."

 

Hank took a breath before looking back a the paper. 

 

The paper claiming that Sam was actually Connor.

 

Maybe he'd read the results wrong?

 

 

 

_"RK800"_

 

 

Nope. Still the same as it had been.

 

 

How could he have been working alongside Connor for three months and never noticed??

 

"And Gavin mentioned the little sister to me." Fowler continued, appearently unaware that Hank's entire world had been turned up on its head. "I went to visit the cemetary last night. Sam Horang died four months after the deviant revolution."

 

 

Hank looked out at the offices to see Sam hesisate just in the gate, glancing at him with an unsure frown on her - his - face.

 

A heartbeat passed, and realization appeared, and the face softened in apology, before she - he - turned and darted back out. 

 

Fowlers door opened, and Hank realized that he hadn't noticed the captian moving, and he frowned, trying to get back on track.

 

" _Get Sam!_ " He bellowed, and - entirely on instinct - every officer jumped to obey.


End file.
